Estonia
| conventional_long_name = Republic of Estonia | common_name = Estonia | national_anthem = Mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm My Fatherland, My Happiness and Joy | image_flag = Flag of Estonia.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Estonia.svg |image_map = EU-Estonia.svg | map_caption = | capital = Tallinn | coordinates = | largest_city = Tallinn | official_languages = Estoniana | regional_languages = Võro Setu | ethnic_groups = 69% Estoniansb 25.4% Russians 2.0% Ukrainians 1.1% Belarusians 0.8% Finns 1.6 % others | ethnic_groups_year = 2012 | demonym = Estonian | government_type = Parliamentary republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = Kersti Kaljulaidc | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name2 = Taavi Rõivas | leader_title3 = Parliament speaker | leader_name3 = Ene Ergma (IRL) | leader_title4 = Current coalition | leader_name4 = (RE, IRL) | sovereignty_type = Independence from | sovereignty_note = Russia | established_event4 = Autonomy declared | established_date4 = 12 April 1917 | established_event5 = Independence declared Officially recognised | established_date5 = 24 February 1918 2 February 1920 | established_event6 = 1st Soviet occupation | established_date6 = 1940–1941 | established_event7 = German occupation | established_date7 = 1941–1944 | established_event8 = 2nd Soviet occupation | established_date8 = 1944–1991 | established_event9 = Independence restored | established_date9 = 20 August 1991 | area_km2 = 45,227 | area_sq_mi = 17,413 | area_rank = 132nd | percent_water = 4.45% | population_estimate = 1,340,194 | population_estimate_year = 2010 | population_estimate_rank = 151st | population_census = 1,294,236 | population_census_year = 2012 | population_density_km2 = 29 | population_density_sq_mi = 75 | population_density_rank = 181st | GDP_PPP_year = 2012 | GDP_PPP = $27.313 billion | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $21,059 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = $22.225 billion | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_year = 2012 | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $16,636 | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = | HDI_year = 2011 | HDI = 0.835 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 34th | Gini = 31.4 | Gini_ref = | Gini_year = 2009 | currency = Euro (€)e | currency_code = EUR | time_zone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | time_zone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | drives_on = right | cctld = .eef | calling_code = 372 | footnote_a = Võro and Seto in southern counties are spoken along with Estonian. Russian is still unofficially spoken in Ida-Virumaa and Tallinn, due to the Soviet Union's program promoting mass immigration of urban industrial workers during the post-war period. |footnote_b = Including 5.4% Võros and 0.93% Setos. |footnote_c = SDE member but nonpartisan while serving. |footnote_d = were defined according to the Treaty of Tartu in 1920 between Estonia and Russia. Today the remaining are still occupied and part of Russia. The ceded areas include most of the former Petseri County and areas behind the Narva river including Ivangorod (Jaanilinn).Territorial changes of the Baltic states Soviet territorial changes against Estonia after World War II Pechory remains under Russian control. |footnote_e = Estonian kroon (EEK) before 2011. |footnote_f = Also .eu, shared with other member states of the European Union. }} Estonia ( ), officially the Republic of Estonia ( ) is a small country in the Baltic Region of Northern Europe. The capital city is Tallinn. Estonia's neighbors are Sweden, Finland, Russia and Latvia. Its population is 1,332,893. Estonia had its independence restored in 1991. http://www.estonica.org/en/The_August_coup_and_Estonian_independence_1991/It became a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) on 29 March 2004. It joined the European Union on 1 May 2004. Estonia is east from the Baltic Sea and the northest of the Baltic States. The Riigikogu is the name of the parliament in Estonia. File:Eesti_maakonnad_2006.svg|500px|left|Counties of Estonia poly 149 174 230 291 137 327 40 263 Hiiu County poly 197 110 338 228 338 319 263 375 203 242 Lääne County poly 225 294 271 387 233 585 38 511 21 363 Saare County poly 534 33 567 172 515 174 492 245 421 185 342 240 246 141 Harju County poly 531 35 567 168 514 176 572 197 569 221 594 244 597 263 666 247 693 192 670 170 666 85 Lääne-Viru County poly 669 77 667 170 693 192 665 246 704 273 805 244 874 107 Ida-Viru County poly 340 240 422 185 490 246 475 314 443 318 433 308 374 323 338 322 Rapla County poly 270 375 337 318 373 327 433 307 486 314 477 352 453 361 449 408 484 421 446 495 345 546 Pärnu County poly 476 309 515 173 573 197 569 223 594 243 596 275 546 317 505 340 484 335 491 313 Järva County poly 454 365 479 348 482 334 505 338 545 319 597 366 602 379 591 454 560 462 527 507 458 486 487 418 445 401 Viljandi County poly 597 367 546 316 597 265 665 246 707 274 735 310 684 344 Jõgeva County poly 600 365 676 347 748 300 809 443 731 412 662 452 637 439 591 461 Tartu County poly 525 512 556 461 637 442 662 453 658 495 632 501 652 588 622 598 Valga County poly 656 492 660 452 732 412 806 445 840 514 756 522 753 501 Põlva County poly 634 502 659 493 756 502 756 521 816 524 765 612 654 619 Võru County Estonia is divided into 15 counties (maakond): Harjumaa, Hiiumaa, Ida-Virumaa, Jõgevamaa, Järvamaa, Läänemaa, Lääne-Virumaa, Põlvamaa, Pärnumaa, Raplamaa, Saaremaa, Tartumaa, Valgamaa, Viljandimaa, Võrumaa. Estonia has many forests, almost 50% of the land is covered with forests. Estonia has over 1,400 lakes and 1,500 islands. International rankings The following are links to international rankings of Estonia. According to speedtest.net Estonia has one of the fastest Internet download speeds in the world with an average download speed of 27.12 Mbit/s. Related pages *Estonia at the Olympics *Estonia national football team *List of rivers of Estonia References Other websites * Official State Website Category:Estonia Category:European Union member states Category:1991 establishments in Europe